1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a counter circuit, especially to a circuit which generates a quantized voltage corresponding to an analog input voltage with functions of outputting zero count when the generated value is the full count and of outputting the full count when the generated value is zero count.
2. Description of Related Art
Digital technology in computer science has developed with improvements in fine processing technology, however the cost of equipment has increased. Thus, an analog or multivalued counter is desirable.
Quantization is required to provide multiple values of analog data. Conventionally, a circuit using potential divider composed of serial resistances has been used. However, such a circuit consumes large amounts of electric power due to a constant electric current and the output values fluctuate when a reference voltage changes.
Thus, a practical multivalue counter is not known.